


Fake and True

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s04e04 Dead End on Blank Street, F/M, M/M, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim thinks about Veronica.Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: fake relationship





	Fake and True

**Author's Note:**

> It's not betaed, so it might have some mistakes.

Jim loved Veronica. He believed that the relationship they’d had more than ten years ago, had been more than just sex, as he had told Aldo. He’d also thought that Alan Archer was his best friend, the man who had once saved his life.

But he soon realized that his relationship with Veronica was a fake relationship. It meant nothing for her. One morning, a long time ago, he was walking to meet her. He brought her a bouquet of flowers. When he turned a corner, he saw them. Veronica and Alan, kissing. He threw the bouquet in a trashcan.

When Jim saw Veronica again, more than ten years later, he felt the flame of that old love reignite. Only to be betrayed once again. She tried to accuse him of murder, and to escape with all the ill-gotten money.

Only one person had remained loyal and at his side all the time. The only person he could really trust. That person was his friend and partner, Blair Sandburg. He had warned him about Veronica and Jim had not wanted to hear it. Maybe he was looking for love in the wrong place. It was time to open his eyes.

 

 


End file.
